Les enfants éclispes
by Enfant de brulures
Summary: Deux âmes perdues, entrainées vers l'abattoir. Le soleil si flamboyant de beauté, brûle et aveugle si on l'approche de trop près et la lune, elle, derrière les apparences timides, retourne les situations les plus éblouissante contre vous. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont enfin réunis pour une éclipse des plus malsaine.


_**Douceur amère**_

Mello est comme le chocolat, mais pas le doux, pas celui que les enfants mangent en souriant, celui qui font doucement sur la langue pour laisser sur son passage un goût sucré et moelleux. Non, il n'était rien de ça, il est comme le chocolat noir, celui qui donne un arrière goût amer et dur. Et il y avait eu droit tant de fois qu'il avait fini par s'y faire, cela lui plaisait même presque autant qu'un gâteau à trois étages garnis de crème et de fraises. Presque autant, que gagner. Il était pourtant un enfant mauvais perdant mais pour le sourire du blond, il aurait tout perdu. Sa dignité il le lui aurait céder en échange d'un seul regard, même froid, glaciale et sanguinaire, ceux qu'il savait si bien faire pour écorché son visage d'ange déjà abîmé par une brûlure qui renforçait l'aspect d'une bête sauvage. Il le voyait tourner en rond dans sa cage, il le voyait se débattre comme un enragé sans jamais baisser les bras et pourtant, parfois, il lui arrivait de rentrer après plusieurs plans et meurtres, de se laisser tomber dans le divan, contre lui, de fermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger, juste comme ça, pour ce reposer. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'il reconnaissait l'enfant orphelin qu'il avait trouver cacher dans une armoire alors que tout le monde l'attendait pour être présenter dans la grande salle. Il sourit à cette pensée comme on sourit à un jour heureux.

Il se souvenait du regard apeuré du plus jeune qui les genoux repliés contre lui même, l'avait regardé avec de gros yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir.

Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Le blond sans aucune réponse avait accepté sa main et était sorti sans aucune crainte comme si ce geste l'avait soudain rassuré.

Je m'appelle L, et toi c'est Mello n'est ce pas ? Tu es nouveau ici

Oui, c'est pas mon vrai nom, mais il faut pas le dire avait prononcé le petit dans un murmure

Promis, je ne dirai rien.

Le sourire de L était un vrai sourire attendrit fasse à ce petit garçon qui l'aire un peu perdu avait gentiment accepter de le suivre seulement en échange de quatre tablettes de chocolat. Ce qui était peu fasse à ce qu'il gardait dans son armoire.

C'était un souvenir étrange à ses yeux, car après ça, il ne souvenait pas d'un Mello aussi angélique, après tout n'avait été qu'années de douleurs. Enchaînent bêtises sur bêtises, colères, méchancetés et provocations. En tout cas, c'est ce que Roger lui rapportait. Et en voyant le comportement destructeur de celui ci, alors il y croyait. Mais malgré ça, il récupérait de temps à autre son ange, celui qui lui demandait sans cesse si il l'aimait et ce serrait contre lui la nuit au moindre bruit effrayant.

Il avait perturbé son monde carré, rangé et droit. Son monde tout blanc, il l'avait brisé en arrivant dans sa vie pour lui donner la soudaine envie d'aimer et la jalousie. Une jalousie maladive qui l'empêchait parfois de réfléchir à la moindre chose autre que l'attention que portait Mello à Near. Il avait l'impression que cet albinos comptait plus que lui, il ne pouvait le supporter, il était pourtant plus que lui, plus connu, plus fort, plus intelligent, plus proche de son ange. Mais Mello continuait de s'acharner à ne penser qu'à l'autiste. Et jamais L ne s'était autant senti humilié, il avait pourtant plus de rapport avec lui que Near n'en aurait jamais. Mais là, quelque part au fond de lui, il ressentait que ces deux êtres qu'ils avaient crée, à la wammy's house, avaient un lien plus fort que jamais il n'aurait. Il pouvait sentir l'attraction entre eux tournoyé autour de lui, lui donné mal à la tête et l'empêché de raisonner de manière logique. Il se sentait comme fou, et tout ça était de la faute du blond, non la faute de l'autiste, non.. Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu entre amour et haine, il avait de temps en temps l'envie de rejeté l'ange, de l'abandonné pour qu'enfin il soit en paix. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Puis après tout, le seul à mettre réellement en état de nuire à leur amour, ça ne pouvait être que Near. Et il le voulait tellement, garder son amant pour toujours, l'apaisée et le voir sourire de bonheur aurait été un grand privilège. Mais il s'était promis de ne jamais faire de mal à Mello, et pour ça, il devait le laisser terminer ce qu'il avait commencé lui même.

Il laissa soudain retomber son corps lasse sur le matelas en l'entendant rentré.

-Bébé, tu ne dors pas encore ? Demanda le blond en se déshabillant.

-Je t'attendais lui répondit-il en souriant tel un enfant à qui on offre du chocolat.


End file.
